


New Beginning

by Casual_cliche



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casual_cliche/pseuds/Casual_cliche
Summary: Firehouse 51 was a fresh start for Cassie, but she didn't realise that the fresh start she needed would become all she needed for her future.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

The morning sun shone down on Firehouse 51. As she stepped towards the firehouse she watched as the crew went about their day, some leaving at the end of their shift, and others starting and bidding good morning to their colleagues. Taking a deep breath she shrugged her bag over her shoulder, pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear and headed in. 

“You looking for someone?” A blonde paramedic spoke as she came from behind the ambulance.  
“Uh yeah actually, I’m Cassie Mullen, I’ve been stationed here, on 81,” Cassie spoke as she put her hand out, the paramedic took it.  
“Welcome, Sylvie Brett, PIC.” she said with a warm smile, “Come this way, I’ll take you to the Chief.” Cassie followed Sylvie through the fire house. 

“Chief,” Sylvie said as the walked towards an office, “Delivery,” she smiled. “Nice to meet you Cassie,” Sylvie smiled before walking away. The Chief beckoned her in. “Cassie Mullen,” Cassie stepped in and shook the Chief’s hand, before sitting on a chair before him.  
“Welcome to 51,” the Chief smiled as he sat down. 

As Cassie sat in the Chiefs office discussing his expectations, the firehouse and Cassie’s past as a firefighter a knock came on the door.  
“Chief,” a mans voice came, Cassie turned and saw the Captain stood at the door, his hair short and blonde, his white polo shirt clean, pressed, and tucked into his trousers.  
“Casey, this is Cassie Mullen, she will be stationed with us on 81,” the Chief spoke.  
“But Chief,” Casey spoke as he stepped in the office. The Chief looked at Casey and put his hand up before Casey could say anything further. Nodding, he looked at Cassie, “Nice to meet you Mullen, welcome aboard.” he shook Cassie’s hand and walked out of the office without saying a word. 

Cassie looked back at Boden, her eyes wide.  
“Chief, I appreciate you taking me on, but if I’m not wanted here I am happy to wait for another position to open at another firehouse,” Cassie spoke, rustling her bag ready to leave.  
“You are wanted in this firehouse, Mullen, do not worry.” Cassie nodded.  
“I understand, Chief,” she began, “I understand completely.” She added.  
“All your gear is in the turn out room, welcome to 51.” The Chief smiled and shook Cassie’s hand once again. 

Cassie wondered the halls, searching for the locker room to put her stuff away and change into her gear ready for her shift.  
“Of course I enter a firehouse that doesn’t want me,” Cassie sighed to herself as she found the locker room, searching for an empty locker. She dumped her bag on the bench in defeat, before spotting a locker in the corner empty. Opening it up the door to the locker fell off slightly, Cassie chuckled in disbelief. 

Walking into the common room Cassie stood in the doorway awkwardly, she punched the palm of her hand with her fist and walked in. She spotted Casey at the coffee pot and walked over.  
“Captain,” Cassie spoke,  
“Mullen,” he replied.  
“I just wanted to say thank you for letting me in, I know it’s hard but I’ll prove to you what I can do,” she spoke. Casey didn't respond, her grabbed his coffee mug and turned around.  
“Hey Listen up!” Casey shouted across the room. Everyone stopped their conversation and looked over to Casey. “This is Cassie Mullen, she will be joining us on 81,” he smiled and then walked away.  
Cassie smiled and waved awkwardly as everyone began to make their way towards the blonde.  
“Another lady,” One girl smiled, her dark hair pulled into a pony tail, “Stella Kidd,” she smiled before hugging Cassie. 

Cassie sat talking to the rest of the crew, all of them prying into where she came from, why Chicago. She gave them answers, things they wanted to hear, so they wouldn’t pry further. 

The tone went, causing everyone to stop and listen for the call.  
“House fire, Engine 51, Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61.” Cassie shot up and followed the rest of the crew towards the truck. 

“Stay with Mouch,” Casey shouted back towards Cassie, “Don’t do anything stupid.”  
“Not like I’ve been a firefighter for 5 years,” Cassie said under her breath. As they got to the scene Cassie stood back, waiting with Mouch to see where they were needed. It was a routine fire, no casualties, and managed quickly. Cassie barely moved once they arrived as she wasn’t asked to do anything. 

“It’ll get better,” Mouch slapped Cassie’s back as they headed out from the truck and back into the common room. Cassie laughed slightly and shook her head; she was being treated like a Candidate. She understood that she would be treated differently, and it will take time for her to fit in, but she just wished for her shift to be over. 

The shift went by slowly, but Cassie managed. She got to know people, she slept a bit and overall just got her bearings. But Casey was still standoffish, he didn’t engage in any of the conversations if Cassie was part of them, when she was around no laughter came from his mouth. Even though everyone else was accommodating, she was intimidated by Captain Casey. He could make or break her, if he wanted, she could be out of this firehouse by next shift, and that scared her, she wasn’t ready to move from house to house, she wanted somewhere to settle, to start fresh. 

Cassie lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling she thought about her next shift. The last time she felt this nervous was the start of her very fist shift as a candidate. But now, the nerves were not because of her excitement for the job, it was for another shift trying to earn respect off her Captain who didn’t want to know her. 

Her alarm woke her, but when she opened her eyes she felt like she hadn’t slept at all. She padded out of bed and over to the shower, hoping it would wake her up. Standing in the shower, she let the hot jets of water stream over her body. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her body and began getting ready for her next shift. 

Cassie stood at the truck, checked the equipment, getting her daily tasks done as soon as possible. She liked to be organised and get through her to do list early whilst on shift. She heard a crowed of laughter come, and the voices grew closer to where she was stood between the trucks. Looking over she spotted the group of guys walk over, and at the back was a smiling and laughing Casey, as soon as he looked up and his eyes met Cassie’s he stopped smiling, turned around and walked away. A look was shared between Cassie, Cruz and Herrmann. Sighing, Cassie slammed the compartment door shut and burst through the gap between the two firemen stood in front of her and followed Casey. 

Her Captain was sat in his quarters, his door was open and he was sat at his desk. Casey’s leg was bobbing up and down slightly as he wrote a report.  
“Captain.” Cassie stood in the door way, looking down at the man in front of her.  
“Yes, Mullen.” His voice was nonchalant, like he didn’t care for her presence.  
“I know you’re hurting, but that doesn’t mean you treat me like crap. I’m here to do my job, and I’d appreciate if you allowed me to do that.” Cassie said, the anger in her voice apparent, but she still managed to stay professional.  
“Thank you Mullen,” Casey said and turned back to his work.  
“Unbelievable.” Cassie sighed as she turned and left the bunk room. 

The tone went, calling the house to a vehicle incident. Cassie jumped on the truck in silence, sitting in the back waiting to arrive on scene. 

As they arrived on scene Cassie stepped out the truck, waiting to hear Casey’s orders. Crowd control.  
“I guess my words didn’t mean anything to him…” Cassie mumbled to herself as she headed over towards some pedestrians to keep them at bay. 

“Next time,” Mouch slapped Cassie on the back once again as they entered the fire house. She shrugged it off and headed towards her bunk. 

Cassie sat in her bunk, trying to read a book, but she continued to read the same line over and over again. Looking up she saw Casey sat in his quarters again, anger ran through her body, her blood boiling. It was her second shift and she hadn’t done anything. Slamming her book shut with a thud, she leaped off the bed and paced towards Casey’s quarters. 

“Captain.” She said, feeling all too familiar with this situation.  
“Yes, Mullen.” He didn’t look up from the paperwork on his desk.  
“I’d appreciate if you looked at me whilst we spoke… Captain.” Cassie said again, the anger creeped up into her voice. Casey dropped his pen, turned slightly in his chair and looked up at the blonde at the door.  
“Go on…” he said, his eyes wide and looking up at Cassie.  
“I’ve said it once before Captain, and I’ll say it again, I would appreciate it if you let me do my job.” Her voice was strong.  
“Is that all?” Casey said, as he began turning back to his work.  
“No.” Cassie’s anger was bubbling, “I know you’ve lost a great firefighter, and it seems like you don’t want me in your firehouse. But I’ll tell you what Captain, you’re stuck with me, and you’ve got to work with it.” She turned around and began walking away.  
“Mullen.” Casey called after her, she turned and looked at the Captain, stood where she just was. “Talk to me like that again, and you’re out.” He shut the door to his quarters and went back to his work. Shaking her head, Cassie walked away.

“Hey Mullen,” Herrmann called over to her as she began to leave the firehouse, she turned around and looked at him.  
“A few of us own a bar down the road called Molly’s, come by tonight, it would be nice to see you!” He said, giving her shoulder a squeeze and heading towards his car. Cassie smiled, nodded and headed back to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey looked back at the blonde as she walked out of the room. He shook his head, what was he doing? This wasn’t like him, but he wasn’t happy that Chief had thrust someone on him, someone he wasn’t sure would fit in. 

Running his hands over his face he contemplated what he was doing. He’d read her file, he’d known what she’d been through, and he knew what a great firefighter she was; she came with glowing recommendations. Despite this, he was treating her like crap. His own way of grieving, that was his excuse anyway. 

He stood at the coffee pot, filling his cup up.   
“Hey Captain, can I talk to you?” Herrmann said quietly as he reached for the coffee pot and filled his own cup up.   
“Yeah sure Herrmann, what’s up?” He asked before taking a sip of the warm brew in his hand.   
“I don’t want to step over the line Captain, but Mullen, you’ve got to cut her some slack.” The pair looked over to the blonde sat at the end of the table, nursing her own cup of coffee and reading a book. Casey forced back the small smile that was growing on his face, Mullen’s blonde hair was always in a neat bun, sitting low on the bottom of her head, but now small strands were falling, the pieces curled slightly and framing her face.   
“Appreciate the advice Herrmann, but she’s my firefighter to deal with.” Casey stopped staring at the blonde at the end of the table, turned and walked away back to his quarters. 

As the shift ended, Casey grabbed his stuff, said goodbye to the guys and headed towards his truck. He sat in the drivers seat and saw Mullen leave the house, a soft smile on her face, but there was something written on her face that he couldn’t understand. Shaking his head, he turned the engine on and began his journey back to his place. 

Cassie searched through her wardrobe, trying to find something to wear. In the end she picked up a pair of black skinny jeans, a white top, paired with a pair of grey heeled boots. Heading out of her apartment, she wrapped herself in a black leather jacket and grabbed a cab towards Molly’s.

She stepped into Molly’s, the bar was loud and full of people. Groups of people were sat watching a hockey game, others playing darts. Cassie spotted the crew at the bar.   
“Heeey Mullen!” Herrmann called from behind the bar, “Welcome to Molly’s, first drink on the house!” he smiled, placing a beer on the bar. Mouch and Cruz both gave a howl of disapproval, and began moaning at Herrmann for his generosity. It seemed like he never did things like this.   
“Thanks,” Cassie laughed grabbing the beer and took a swig, she stood with the guys for a while, before spotting Brett sat at a table by herself. 

“Hey Sylvie, am I good to sit?” Cassie asked, pointing at an empty seat.   
“Yeah sure,” she smiled and took a sip of her drink.   
“Hey Sylvie, mind if I ask you something?” she disrupted their normal chit chat and the tone changed.   
“Sure?” Sylvie cocked her head to the side, waiting for Cassie’s response.   
“Casey, is he always this hard on new people?” She asked, biting the bottom of her lip, hoping that Sylvie would tell her some welcome news.   
“If I’m honest, no, but don’t worry, he’ll come round,” She smiled softly before excusing herself. 

Cassie sat at the table empty, contemplating what to do. She took a sip from her bottle and placed it in front of her, picking at the label.   
“Mind if I join?” A voice came, Cassie looked up from her bottle and saw Casey stood there a bottle in his hand.   
“Sure Captain,” Cassie gave a nervous smile, whilst gesturing towards a seat in front of her. 

“Look, I want to apologise,” Casey began, Cassie looked into his eyes and her breath hitched slightly; his eyes were glimmering in the dull light. “I’ve not treated you right, you deserve better from your Captain. I’d understand if you want to request a transfer.” He said.   
“Captain,”   
“Please, Matt or Casey,” Casey interrupted.   
“OK, Matt…” Cassie began, “I don’t want to leave 51, everyone is so kind and welcoming… well mostly everyone,” she chuckled slightly, “I’d just appreciate being trusted to do my job, and I need that from my Captain.”   
“I understand,” Casey bowed his head, “and I am truly sorry, next shift, it will be different.” He smiled for the first time towards Cassie. A smile grew on her face and a knot grew in her stomach, the pair staring at each other in silence for a moment.   
“I’ll see you later,” Casey smiled tipping his bottle of beer towards Cassie and leaving the table. 

It was getting late and Cassie just wanted to crawl into bed. She said goodbye to the guys and headed out towards her apartment. She began walking down the street, her apartment was in walking distance; now she knew where Molly’s was, she didn’t see the point in getting a cab. The wind was picking up, she gripped her fingers around the breast of her jacket and wrapped it round her further, trying to keep herself from the harsh wind. 

“Hey,” someone called from behind her, it wasn’t a voice she recognised. She continued to walk, ignoring the voice. It called again. Cassie crossed the road, and as she did she spotted the man following her, her heart starting beating faster, and she began walking faster. He called again.   
“Are you gonna answer me you little slut?” the voice was closer and before Cassie could react she was pinned to the wall by the man behind her. She couldn’t see anything, her cheek scratching against the red brick. Cassie knew she was stronger than this man, but her position didn’t help her, she couldn’t move her arms and her legs had crashed against the wall so were not useful. She tried to wiggle from his grasp.   
“Will you just stop moving,” the man struggled with her moving body.   
“And then what?” she managed to scrawl out of her mouth. The man let go of her arm and grabbed at her hair, puling her head back. 

She scrunched her eyes shut, waiting for the impact, but it never came. Her head was wretched backwards and the weight of the man had come off her body. She turned around and slumped her back against the wall, taking deep breaths to steady her, like she hadn’t been breathing the whole altercation.   
“Call the police,” she heard. Cassie struggled for her phone and called the police, watching her attacker being wrestled to the ground. She focused slightly, and in her shock she hadn’t realised Casey was the one wrestling the man to the ground.   
“Casey,” she whispered. Casey had a full grasp on the man, he was no longer struggling, just shouting to let go.   
“You know you’ve just attacked a fire fighter.” Casey spat in the mans ear, “Yeah, I thought not.” he added. 

The police arrived in a few minutes. Casey spoke to the police officer, who said that he was going to collect a statement from Cassie at the hospital, as they left Casey and the police officer shared a nod.   
“Are you OK?” Casey asked Cassie, pushing her hair out of her face and looking at the side of her face. Cassie could finally feel the pain on the left side of her face, she could feel a trickle of blood pour down her cheek, and the sting on her skin as the wind brushed her hair back over the wound. She nodded in response to Casey, she couldn’t find any words.   
“Let’s get you out of here.” he said, before he put his arm around Cassie and guided her back towards Molly’s where his truck was.

“I’ve got a first aid kit in here,” He said as he got in the drivers seat, he popped open the small kit that sat in the glove compartment and began to tend to her wounds. “They’re not deep, but you’ll probably need some butterfly stitches on the cut,” he said. Cassie had been patched up and she still hadn’t said a word, the pair drove silently to the ER. 

Cassie sat in the ER, waiting for a doctor to say she was ready to go. They both had given a report to the police and left it at that.   
“You don’t have you stay Matt, you can leave,” Cassie said softly as she looked over at her Captain stood waiting.   
“No, I’ll take you home, it’s the least I can do,” he said as he hopped on the bed beside her. “A little bruising, you’ll be fine in no time,” Casey smiled over, brushing her hair out of her face. Cassie smiled, looking into his eyes as his fingers brushed her cheek. The pairs eyes locked, and Casey’s hand lingered on the side of Cassie’s cheek. She was sure she spotted his eyes flicker quickly from her eyes to her lips and back. 

“Cassie, you’re good to go,” the doctor walked over, stopping slightly as he realised he got in between a moment. Casey jumped off the bed and grabbed Cassie’s jacket.  
“Great, thanks,” he coughed, shaking the Doctor’s hand and walking out, Cassie followed suit, a slight blush on her cheeks. 

The car ride back to Cassie’s was silent, just a hum of the radio filling the emptiness. Casey pulled up on the road.   
“Thanks,” Cassie smiled, “You saved me from whatever that guy was going to do,” she added.   
“Anytime,” Casey said slapping the wheel of his truck, “Call me if you need anything, if not, see you next shift,” he called as Cassie got out of the truck. Casey waited until Cassie entered her building before he left. He shook his head before heading off.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie got to the firehouse early for her next shift, she didn’t want to walk in and everyone stare, she’d rather everyone stare as they arrived. Standing in the bathroom she looked at her face in the mirror, running her finger over the graze on her cheek and the small wound above her eyebrow. 

Sighing, she walked out of the bathroom not paying attention. Suddenly her path was obstructed and she went into someone. Both let out a disgruntled noise of acknowledgement. Cassie stumbled back, and was caught by the person she bumped into. Looking up she stared into the eyes of her Captain.  
“Oh, sorry Captain,” Cassie said pulling the hem of her top down.   
“How you doing?” He asked, his hand travelled up to Cassie’s face and ran his finger tips over her cheek softly.   
“Fine, thanks,” Cassie blushed, the pair locked eyes once again, the bang of a locker closing disrupted them from their moment. 

“So, yeah, I’ve got something for you, an apology,” Casey shook his head, bringing himself out of the gaze. “Follow me,” He turned and walked towards the locker room. 

“Get your stuff from that nasty locker,” Casey begun, “And you can put it in your new one.” he smiled opening one of the lockers for their shift. The door opened smoothly, no creeks and no falling off the hinge now and then. Casey closed the door to the locker and grabbed a roll of tape, took a piece off and stuck it to the locker.   
“For you,” he said bowing slightly and holding a sharpie in between his fingers. Laughing, Cassie took the sharpie and wrote her surname on the piece of tape.   
“Thank you,” she smiled once more as she put the last of her belongings in the locker, shut it and put her padlock back on.   
“Again, Mullen, I’m sorry.” Casey said sincerely. Cassie knew this by way he stared deep into her eyes and said the words, but the apology wasn’t just for his treatment of her, it was for something else as well. A warm feeling grew in her body as she shared this moment with her Captain, she smiled again and left the locker room. 

“Chief,” Cassie entered his office. Boden was sat behind his desk, his glasses on and was looking at his computer.   
“Cassie, how are you doing?” He asked as he gestured towards the chair in front of him. “PD let me know what happened.”   
“I’m fine, thank you Chief, I was lucky,” she let out a breath of air, it has suddenly hit her that if Casey wasn’t there, she wasn’t sure where she’d be.   
“If you need any time, just let me know.”   
“I think work is the best place for me to be,” Cassie smiled, “But thank you Chief, I’ll let you know if I need anything.” she added before leaving the room.

The third shift for Cassie at Firehouse 51 was quiet. She daren’t say a word about it, but after one call in the morning, it hit 7:30am the next day and there had been no calls for the truck. The ambulance was in and out of the station with no bother, but for the fire crew nothing. The next shift had begun filtering in, preparing for their shift. Cassie pulled herself off her bunk and began to tie her shoe laces up. 

“How you doing?” She saw his feet before she heard him, she looked up to see Casey ahead of her.   
“I’m good,” she smiled and then continued to tie up her boots.   
“How you settling?” He asked now sat on the bed opposite.   
“Great, rough start though,” she chuckled with a wink thrown at Casey. When Casey smiled at her she felt like a different person, a school girl with a school girl crush. Her stomach twisted in knots and her heart beat grew slightly faster.   
“I’ve already apologised for that!” He laughed putting his hands up in his defence. The pair laughed slightly before Casey stood up.   
“See you next shift.” He smiled walking away.   
“Yeah, see you,” Cassie sighed, Casey too far away to hear her sigh. 

Getting back to her apartment Cassie immediately crawled into bed, putting an alarm on for 11am. She struggled sleeping on shift, so the morning after was always a write off; she had made sure she purchases good blackout blinds for this reason, and this reason alone. 

The buzzer from her flat woke her from her slumber. She padded over to the phone, picked it up and mumbled a hello.   
“Mullen, get up and let us in, were having a girls day,” she could tell it was Kidd from her familiar voice, and she assumed that Foster and Brett accompanied her. Cassie buzzed the girls in and then looked around at her apartment. It was small, yet it was a mess. She quickly rushed around picking up items of clothes and sorting things out before the girls walked in. 

“Come in, make yourself at home,” she smiled as the girls walked in a few bags in hands. Sylvie placed a brown bag on the counter and began to pull things out. “So, we’ve got face masks, stuff for a pedicure, snacks...” she said placing loads of chocolate and chips on the side, “and most importantly, ice cream,” she smiled pulling out a large tub of slowly melting ice cream. She navigated the kitchen quickly and popped the ice cream in Cassie’s freezer.   
“Aaaand,” Stella spoke, “We brought some vodka and tequila for later,” Stella smiled as she jumped back onto Cassie’s couch and flicked her shoes off. Cassie laughed slightly at the madness of it all, before grabbing everyone a drink and then joining the girls on the couch. 

The group had decided to put a film on. Half way through Sylvie had fallen asleep on Fosters shoulder and Stella had eaten a full bag of popcorn to herself, Cassie’s phone buzzed. She grabbed it off the table and looked at the notification that came through. Casey. Her stomach flipped.   
‘How are you doing?’   
‘I’m good thanks, girls are round pampering me’ she responded.   
‘That’s Good’ was Casey’s last reply. With a small smile Cassie put her phone back down, she didn’t want to spark up a massive conversation with him, not with prying eyes. 

As the evening wore on al four of them had tired eyes. Cassie said goodbye to them slowly, and after they flittered out of the apartment she locked the door, turned the lights off and crumbled over into her bed. The day was lovely, and she felt that warm feeling in her stomach, you could say she was happy. As she drifted off to sleep she looked at the box in the corner of her room, a sigh escaping her mouth, she wondered whether she would truly be happy. 

***** 

The evening dawned at Firehouse 51, Cassie sat watching whatever was on the TV that Mouch had control of. Her eyes were drooping slightly, taking the hint from her body Cassie stood up to make her way to take a nap. 

The tone went disrupting her from her journey to the bunk room. Structure fire. Cassie ran towards the truck, ready to work. The sudden adrenaline rush waking her up. 

As they reached the scene Cassie watched the tall building alight from the top floor. It was only around 7 floors high, but the fire and already engulfed the top floor and was catching the ones below.   
As they bundled out of the truck Cassie grabbed her gear and prepared herself, she watched as Boden spoke to someone that lived in the building, before he ordered everyone where to go. 

“Squad, search and rescue on 7 and 6, Casey, take 5 and sweep the rest of the building, Herrmann, follow in with a line.” As Chief finished his ordered the crews began to ascend on the burning building. 

“Kidd, Mouch, take the west, Mullen and I will take east,”   
“Yes Captain,” they all said before climbing the stairs.   
As they hit the 5th floor they could see a plume of smoke filling the corridor.   
“Mask up,” Casey called back and Cassie did just that. There was about 6 apartments on each side of the floor. 

Cassie banged on the doors, shouting for people to evacuate. Breaking open each door to check the small apartments for any one that hadn’t evacuated. The smoke had started to grow heavier in the hallway, visibility slowly murky as they continued to search apartments. 

Cassie got to her last apartment. The smoke continued to grow heavier, she watched as the corridor visibility was getting worse, she could barely see a few metres in front of her.   
She got into the last apartment she called out, searching the floor as this room was filled with more and more smoke.   
She found a large gentleman asleep on his couch, his living room engulfed in smoke. The fire must have spread down onto the 6th and was slowly engulfing the 5th floor. She tried to wake him up but he wouldn’t budge, she checked for a pulse, he had one, but nothing would wake him.   
“Captain, I’ve got someone, he must have fallen asleep, I can’t wake him, has a pulse,” she called through her radio. She began tying the man up in hope to drag him through the apartment and at least to more safety as it began to fill with more smoke. 

She had heard Severide call over the radio that 7 and 6 were clear. But the fire was spreading and getting uncontrollable. 

Cassie slowly got the man off his couch, and started to drag him across the floor and out of his apartment. She struggled, the heavy man only moving inches as she yanked at the ties. As she continued she could hear a small creek above her, the floor above was becoming unstable. She panicked. She wasn’t going to get this man out in time, definitely not on her own. She continued heaving this man through his apartment, but before she could get him out the floor above gave way, a whole in the middle brought down burning furniture, smoke and rubble, the force knocking Cassie onto her back. 

“Mullen, are you OK,” Casey ran into the room, and watched her struggle with the overweight man.   
“We need to go, this building isn't safe,” Casey called frantically as Cassie.   
“I’m not leaving him.” Cassie said as she began heaving.   
“You’re not getting him out in time,” Casey said.  
“Yes I am. Now stop dawdling and help.” Cassie screamed at Casey, and continued to heave. Casey began to help, the extra strength getting the man out of his apartment. 

They had managed to get him out and onto the stairwell, but that was filling with smoke as the fire doors began to give way.   
“We need back up.” Casey called through to the radio, whilst the pair continued to move the man down the stairs slowly, struggling. They got to the 4th floor and Capp had met them to help. 

As the three reached the bottom of the building they handed the man off to the paramedics Cassie ran to behind the truck and pulled off her mask. Her insides wretched and she puked, as she bowled over she dropped her helmet and mask, and began to puke further. 

“Are you OK?” Casey’s voice came from behind her. She didn’t say a word. How embarrassing, puking in front of her Captain.   
“It’s OK, it happens,” Casey said, Cassie was still bent over, she didn’t want to look at him. “Cass,” Casey said softly she barely even heard anything with all the commotion around them. He placed a hand on Cassie’s back, rubbing slowly as she stayed bent at the waist. 

She finally stood up and looked at Casey’s glistening eyes. “He must have weighed 300lb, maybe even more,” Cassie said through breaths. She was a strong person, but she was so embarrassed and so exhausted that she could feel herself starting to cry. But she wouldn’t. Not in front of the Captain.   
“Come on,” Casey said, “Let’s get you some water,” he said, wrapping his arm around her and guiding her to the back of Truck 81. 

Cassie sat on the edge of the truck, swigging a bottle of water. Trying to get the sick taste out of her mouth.   
“Hey! Which one of you losers puked by my truck!” She heard Herrmann shout, her face went red. She told herself that she would tell him later. 

As the crew got back to the station they could see the sun begin to rise. Cassie smiled, knowing that her shift was going to end soon.   
As she put her turnout gear back on the rig she was met by Casey.   
“Captain,” she said trying not to show any emotion due to the lingering eyes   
“Cassie, you did good, but you could’ve died. You should’ve called for help as soon as you noticed. ” Cassie bowed her head at the words of her Captain.   
“I’m sorry Captain, it won’t happen again,” she said, as she turned around her hand was caught by Casey, she turned around to look at him again, his hand didn’t let go of hers.   
“Let me take you home after shift,” Casey said, “you’ve had a long day.” He let go of her hand and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

As Cassie left the station she heard footsteps running in her direction, slowing as they reached her.  
“Let me drive you home at least, you walk here everyday,” Casey spoke,  
“Sometimes I run,” Cassie smiled, Casey looked at her, raising his eyebrows. “Fine, OK.” she agreed, “it’s only temporary, I’m getting a car soon,” Cassie explained as she jumped into his truck. 

She sat in Casey’s truck and watched as the house disappeared behind them.  
“So why Chicago?” Casey asked as the drive towards her apartment.  
“Well, I was actually born here,” Cassie looked at Casey to see the shock on his face.  
“We moved to Indianapolis when I was about two, then I moved to London when I was 9, my parents split and my mum was from there, she wanted to go home. My dad was a firefighter, and my mum couldn’t leave me here wondering what would happen to me if my dad never came back from work,” she explained.  
“But I had the same bug as my dad, I loved fighting fires,” she laughed.  
“When I turned 16, I moved to live with my dad, spent two years in and out of the station.  
“But my dad didn’t want me to go straight into the service, so I did a fire science degree whilst training to get in the service.” She explained.

“Wow,” Casey smiled, you’re more experienced that half the station,” he laughed.  
“I wouldn’t say that, but I know my stuff, I learnt a lot from my dad,” she sighed.  
“So why didn’t you stay in Indianapolis?” Casey asked.  
“Well, when I finished my degree I joined the academy, I was a candidate with my dads firehouse. I stayed there for 5 years until about 6 months ago....”  
Casey had stopped outside Cassie’s apartment. But neither made a move to get out. 

“There was a large structure fire in the city, multiple stations called. My dad was a Captain then, he knew something was wrong and he refused to let me in the building. I couldn’t say no, the only other person was the Chief and he had a daughter my age. Insisted I stayed with the paramedics helping triage. But he went in...” Cassie’s voice crumbled, a tear fell from her cheek.  
“He was the only person to die from that fire...”  
“I’m sorry,” Casey said softly, placing his hand on her knee.  
“My dad was a hero, I grew up thinking he was invincible. And even though I knew that wasn’t possible, I somehow still believed it.  
“He was pulled out the wreck still breathing,” she struggled to continue, a shudder running through her body as the memory ran across her mind. “He died shortly after in the hospital…” She let out a large breath, trying to hold in the rest of her tears. 

“I couldn’t stay in Indiana, that firehouse reminded me of him, at his funeral I crumbled in my uniform, they gave me everything, and I couldn’t take it. I looked at all the men from our station, and I saw him. He made half of them what they are, and I could see them looking at me like the orphan that I was.” The tears were streaming down her face, Casey reached over and unplugged her seatbelt. He jumped out of his truck and opened the door on Cassie’s side. He helped her out of the truck and guided her towards her apartment. 

Cassie had calmed down slightly.  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I’ve never told anyone the full thing.” She added as she opened the door to her apartment, “You didn’t have to hear that, I’m sorry… again.” 

As they entered the small apartment space was filled with empty boxes, ready to be stored or taken out.  
“Sorry for the mess, I was meant to move these boxes before shift, but forgot.” Cassie sniffed.  
Her apartment was cosy. She flicked on the kettle and began to remove her jacket and shoes.  
“I can take them for you, but you’ve forgot one,” Casey said picking up a box on the floor and opening the lid.  
“No.” Cassie shouted but it was too late, Casey had opened the lid and was looking at a fire helmet. He looked up at Cassie and back down, he didn’t know what to say.  
“I’m sorry,” he sighed, “I didn’t think,” Casey muttered as he put the box lid back on.  
“It’s ok,” Cassie replied, “I need to do something with it all,” she added flipping the lid off the box again, “I mean, it could’ve worse,” Cassie laughed with a small wink, trying to lighten the mood before starting to remove the items. The pair stood in silence as Cassie placed every item slowly on the counter. 

“I can get you some stuff to display all of this,” Casey broke the silence as Cassie looked at all the items on the counter.  
“Really?” Cassie looked up hopeful,  
“Yeah, I’ll come by later with some stuff. Get some rest,” Casey smiled grabbing his keys and leaving Cassie alone. 

She fiddled with her dads items, her thumb running over the metal badge. She had felt so lonely the last 6 months, but now she started to feel like she was apart of something. 

Padding into the bathroom Cassie ran a bath, whilst she waited for it to fill she made herself a cup of tea. 

As soon as she slid into the bath she felt relief drain over her. She wasn’t hiding her past, but she wasn’t really telling anyone either. She smiled at the thought of Casey helping her with her dads stuff, hoping this will help her move on, but not forget. To give her dad the recognition he deserved. 

Cassie woke from a knock on the door, she’d managed to fall asleep in front of the TV.  
“Mullen?” She heard Casey call,  
“Yeah, I’m coming!” She shouted back and ran to the door.  
“Did I wake you?” Casey smiled as Cassie opened the door.  
“Maybe...” she laughed as she let him in, pushing her hair out of her face. He carried a tool box and placed it on the arm of her sofa, and then went back out into the hallway and pulled a large bag of items, and then a flat pack shelving unit.  
“Matt, you didn’t have to,” she said looked at all the items, “I can pay you back,” she added.  
“Don’t worry about it.” He said swatting away her offers. 

Cassie watched as Casey was in his element, and attempted to help with building the small shelving unit, but he wouldn’t accept any help.

The tall unit filled the empty wall space in Cassie’s living area. The pair silently filled the space with the items from the box, a picture of her father when he was made captain, and a picture of them together as her first day as candidate.  
“Last one,” Casey said softly, picking up the helmet that sat on the counter and passing to the blonde in front of him. She gave a soft smile, and a small tear escaped her eye and trickled down her cheek. She swallowed the knot in her throat and placed the helmet on the empty shelf. 

Cassie engulfed her Captain in a hug, the small unit in her home celebrated her dad.  
Casey’s arms wrapped around Cassie, and he rested his cheek on her head.  
“Thank you,” Cassie whispered into his chest. 

Casey hadn’t felt like this in a long time. Slowly, he pulled Cassie out of their embrace, only by a few inches, he looked down at her, his eyes flicking from her eyes to her lips. Pulling his hand up, he pushed a piece of Cassie’s hair behind her ear, his hand trailing further to cradle her head, he inched closer. Closing is eyes, Casey softly placed his lips on Cassie’s.

Cassie pulled her hands around Casey’s neck, and slid one round to hold his face as the pair continued to kiss, their lips moulding together. Her stomach fluttered as they kissed, her heart pounding against her chest. 

Casey picked her up, breaking their kiss slightly before moving her across the room towards her bedroom. He placed her down on the plush bed and hovered over her, kissing her softly before peppering kisses down her jaw and onto her neck. His kisses were soft and gentle, he nibbled at her earlobe before engulfing her lips once again. 

“Are you sure?” Casey asked as softly, pulling his lips from Cassie’s. Their eyes met, Cassie looked into his his glistening blue eyes. She nodded, grabbing hungrily at Casey’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. 

Cassie lay on Casey’s chest, his fingers running up her bare back, softly tickling her skin.  
“Thank you,” she whispered.  
“For what?” Casey asked, his hand stopped stroking her back.  
“For listening to me,” she explained. Twisting in her embrace she looked up at Casey, a soft smile on his face as he looked down. Budging up slightly, she placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
“I’m happy to listen whenever,” Casey mumbled into Cassie’s lips, scooping her up and flipping onto her back, hovering over. She giggled into his kiss, pulling the blankets back over them.

Casey spent the night. It was the first time in a long time that Cassie fell asleep with ease; with his warm body next to hers. There was no awkwardness, it just felt natural. 

She woke up and stretched, the sheets beside her crumpled, but empty. Rolling her eyes back she sighed, knowing that what her and Casey did was not right, and he knew it by leaving. A short fling with her Captain, to get over the pain, both of them grieving. 

Rolling out of bed, she slowly walked out of the bedroom, an old fire department shirt flung over her body. As she entered the living area she was met by Matt arranging a plate of stacked pancakes and pouring warm syrup over the top. She smiled.  
“Good morning,” Casey smiled, he wore only his boxers as he prepared their breakfast.  
“Morning,” Cassie smiled as she shifted towards him, her beaming smile not leaving her face. “Not very safe cooking with no shirt on...” Cassie laughed as she padded over to the counter.  
“Ah well, I’m a firefighter so I know what I’m doing,” he said as he popped a strawberry into his mouth with a smile. Cassie shook her head in disbelief. 

“I’ve got some things to do,” Casey said as he cleaned up the last plate, “but I’ll see you at Molly’s tonight?” He asked as he grabbed his jacket.  
“Yeah, sure,” Cassie smiled, Casey walked over to her and placed another kiss on her head before grabbing his things and leaving. 

Falling onto her couch Cassie had no idea what happened in the last 24 hours. This was when she really wished she had girl friends who she could gossip with and talk to. She had Brett and Foster, but she couldn’t tell them the whole story. She sighed and looked at the cabinet Matt had built, her fathers picture standing tall. 

There’s one person who should wished she could talk to, and it was him. He’d be able to help her see right. She laughed as she thought about what he would say to her, “Dangerous territory being with a Captain... Cass, you really shouldn’t be doing this... oh but if he makes you happy, just be careful chicken...” she could visualise his beaming smile but also the look in eyes, the worried look, the one he gave her before he went into the fire.


	5. Chapter 5

Stepping into Molly's she was engulfed by the chitchat, she looked around to see if she could spot anyone as she headed towards the bar.   
“Hey Mullen!” Herrmann shouted, “what can I get ya?” He asked wiping the bar in front of her,   
“Whatever IPA you have,” she smiled,   
“Coming right up!” Herrmann smiled and grabbed a bottle from a fridge behind him. Cassie took the bottle, gave some cash to Herrmann and then turned around to hear Brett and Foster calling her name. 

Smiling she headed over to the girls who sat at their own table.   
“Good evening,” Cassie smiled as she sat down with her colleagues. She partook in their general chitchat, anything to keep the conversation away from work. The conversation quickly got to their love lives, Foster was having problems yet again and Brett was staying away for a while after what happened with the chaplain, “what about you Cassie?” They both asked staring at the blonde in front of them.   
“Oh I...” she didn’t know what to say, how to be ambiguous, “I met someone, he’s nice,” she laughed nervously, she wasn’t a great liar when it came to things like this, but luckily they didn’t know her well enough to spot it.   
The girls made a sound and raised their eyebrows, and before they could question anymore the were interrupted.   
“Ladies,” Cassie’s stomach flipped at the voice, his voice, Matthew Casey. Taking a quick swig of her drink Cassie looked up with a smile, trying not to dribble some of the drink she’d just poured into her mouth. 

Casey stood at the top of the table. He wore a deep blue sweater and a pair of jeans. “Can I get you guys a drink?” He asked looked at each of them, lingering on Cassie’s gaze.   
“Sure,” Sylvie smiled accepting the offer.   
“I’ll be back,” Casey smiled and placed his hand briefly on the small of Cassie’s back before he slipped away. 

Nervously Cassie took another sip of her drink, hoping that the conversation wouldn’t go back to her love life.   
“I’m going to the ladies, one second,” Sylvie smiled before sliding off her seat, leaving Cassie and Foster together. 

“So, Captain Casey?” Foster looked at Cassie with a smile. Cassie’s eyes shot wide open; before she could hide her reaction Foster let out a sound of glee.   
“Don’t worry about it,” Foster chuckled slightly as she saw the look of fear on Cassie’s face.   
“It happens, your secret’s safe with me, it’s not the first time he’s been with someone in this house anyway,” Foster took a swig of her drink.   
“What do you mean?” Cassie asked,   
“He was with a paramedic, Gabby, she became a firefighter, they got married, all very romantic, but there were problems and then she left to Puerto Rico or somewhere,” Foster explained,   
“Right...” Cassie said as she attempted to take another swig of her drink, but it was empty. She knew Foster meant well, and she knew she would have found out from someone. Cassie didn’t want it to get to her head and make her think irrationally, but she didn’t just want to pretend she didn’t hear it. She battled with herself momentarily, she wasn’t innocent either, so she couldn’t expect Casey to be innocent. Besides, they’d slept with each other once, well twice, and that didn’t really mean that she was his.   
“I’m gonna go find Brett,” Foster slid away from the table leaving Cassie alone in her thoughts. 

“You OK?” Casey asked as he juggled four beers in between his fingers before placing them on the table.   
“Yeah,” Cassie gave a half smile, still trying to process the information she was given.   
“Where have the other two gone?” he asked, handing a bottle to Cassie. She wrapped her fingers round the bottle, her fingertips brushing against Matt’s.   
“Umm... Brett went to the toilet, and Foster went to look for someone,” she explained, taking a large gulp of the beer, Matt sat down in the seat opposite and took a swig from his bottle. 

“So, do you want to get out of here?” Casey’s voice was low, and his eyes dark.   
“Oh really?” Cassie looked over at Casey through her lashes, before taking a sip from the bottle, Casey nodded.   
“But what about these drinks you’ve just bought?” She asked, pointing at the two untouched bottles.   
“I’m sure Cruz will be happy to have them,” Casey added.   
“Let’s go.” Her smile was wicked, she took a large gulp of her beer and left Molly’s. Shortly after Casey left, the pair trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. 

Casey pushed Cassie against the wall of his apartment, his kisses hungry against Cassie’s lips, the taste of beer still lingering on their lips. He pulled at her top and pulled it off, running his hands across her bare skin, he unclasped her bra and watched as it fell to the floor. Casey scrambled for the hem of his own shirt, pulling it off and letting it join the one already on the floor. The pair continued to share hungry bruising kisses as they made their way to the bedroom. 

Scooping Cassie up in his arms, he threw her down on the bed. Quickly, he scrambled at his jeans and pushed them off. Crawling on the bed, Casey hovered over the blonde, her hair sprawled out behind her. He placed his lips on hers, biting down on her bottom lip; gaining a soft moan from the blonde. 

Casey began peppering kisses down her body, cupping her breasts in his hands as he made his way down further. He unbuttoned her jeans, and hooked his fingers in the waist band, pulling down her jeans and underwear, exposing her to him. Slowly, he ran his lips up her legs, the soft touch tickling her inner thigh until he reached her centre, he looked up at Cassie through his eyelashes, before burying himself into her.

Cassie pushed her fingers through Matt’s hair, pushing him closer into her. Her back arched in response to his touches. Slowly, Matt made his way back up Cassie’s body, placing a final bruising kiss on her lips before he thrust inside of her. A moan escaped her lips, and her legs automatically hitched up around his waist. 

She called out as she reached her climax. His thrusts getting erratic as she clenched around him, soon after he followed suit, collapsing next to Cassie with a smile on his face. 

Matt lifted onto his side and smiled, pushing Cassie’s hair from her face. “You’re amazing.” He whispered, stroking her cheek.   
“Same could be said for you.” Cassie chuckled slightly, before shuffling over and placing a kiss on his lips. 

“Casey!” The voice woke Cassie, and before she could react the door to the bedroom flung open and she was met by Severide. Quickly, she pulled up the bed covers over her face, to avoid any more awkward stares. “Whatever you’re doing, just don’t leave your clothes laying around.” Severide called, a soft thud landed on the bed by the pairs feet and the door slammed shut. 

“I am so sorry,” Casey pulled the sheet off from Cassie’s face, his laugh soft as he revealed her blushing face.   
“Will he say anything?” Cassie asked, nervously. It was one thing sleeping with someone in the house, but sleeping with her Captain, it was another story.   
“Don’t worry, he’s got my back.” Casey smiled, placing a soft and lingering kiss on Cassie’s lips. 

** 

Cassie walked into the station ready to start her next shift. She said good morning to the firefighters who were about to finish, and also to the ones that got their earlier than her. She walked through to the locker room, placed her bag in her locker, and began sorting her gear out. 

Cassie stood at the counter, placing some food on her plate, ready to eat.   
“Morning,” Casey’s voice whispered in her ear before snatching a piece of bacon off her plate and walking away with a smirk on his face. 

She sat down at the table just before the tone went calling for 81 and 61, there was a grumble from the firefighters before they all got up and headed to the truck. 

The crew rolled back into the station and Cassie jumped out, leaving her gear on the truck and heading towards the kitchen, hoping that breakfast was still available. She lost count how many times her stomach rumbled on the call. 

As she walked into the room she spotted Herrmann chatting to someone new at the table. The brunet leaned forwards and Cassie saw what was printed on the back of his shirt, ‘INDIANAPOLIS FIRE DEPARTMENT’ before she could turn around and hide Herrmann spotted her.   
“Hey Mullen!” He called, the man he was talking to turned around and smiled. 

Cassie froze, his bright smile illuminated his face which bore a soft line of stubble, his dark hair was scruffy but his deep brown eyes sparkled. He stood up and made his way towards Cassie, his arms opening and engulfing her in a hug. She didn’t move.   
“I’ve missed you,” he spoke as he held her close, he pulled out of the embrace and looked down at the blonde, his smile still bright. Cassie didn’t say a word, she just looked at him in shock. Her chest began to tighten, and all she could do was look at the man in front of her. 

“Mullen, who’s your friend here?” Casey asked as he walked into the room passed them and over to the coffee pot.   
“Oh everyone, this is Luke, we worked together in Indiana,” she shouted across the room, shaking herself out of her gaze, trying to control her panic. “I’ll give you a tour,” Cassie said to Luke before turning around and leaving the common room.

As she walked around showing the littlest things about the house to Luke, she calmed down slightly, but she couldn’t ignore the look that Luke gave her every time their gaze met.

The pair walked into the bunk room and Luke grabbed hold of her wrist and spun her around, planting a kiss on her lips. Shocked for a moment Cassie took a step back. She didn’t say a word, she just looked at the coffee coloured eyes frantically searching her own face. 

“Luke, I can’t.” her heart was heavy, once all she felt was love for the man in front of her, but she was too broken even remember what love felt like. Seeing him was a reminder of everything, a reminder she didn’t need. She looked into his dark brown eyes, they were filled with hurt, but there was nothing she could do about it. When she looked at him, all she saw was her dad. 

“Is everything OK here?” Casey peered out of his quarters, looking at the pair.  
“Yes Captain, Luke just wanted to grab some coffee before he headed out,” Cassie looked at Casey and then turned round and stared at Luke. “Give me 5 minutes,” she gave a soft smile to Luke, before he walked from the bunk room. Cassie watched as Luke left the room, her chest tightened and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. Gasping for breath she fell back against the wall, pulling at the neckline of her top. 

Casey walked out of his quarters and slowly guided Cassie back into it. He sat her down on his bed and closed the door and drew the blinds. As she sat there, her breathing still bated and the look in her eyes still processing everything, Casey grabbed a bottle of water and sat opposite her. He placed a hand or her knee, his thumb running back and forth, trying to calm her down. Slowly, she took the water bottle from Casey and took a sip. 

“Did you see?” Cassie asked quietly, avoiding Casey’s gaze.   
“I saw enough,” his reply nonchalant.   
“I... I - I just - I-” she stuttered, unable to string something coherent together.   
“Look at me,” Casey said sternly, lifting his hand and placing his fingers on her chin, slowly guiding her head up so their eyes met. They stared at each other for a moment and Cassie's breathing calmed down, she gulped slightly and bit at her lip. 

“Me and Luke were seeing each other, when my dad died he helped me so much, helped me get back on my feet,” she explained, “anyway, I left Indiana quite abruptly, I didn’t say goodbye to many people, but I didn’t leave any loose ends, so seeing him today was a shock, a reminder.” She added, her breathing was steady now and she no longer had a look of fear and shock in her eyes. 

Casey listened to every word she said before engulfing her in a hug, his hands rubbing her back to try and soothe her.   
“I need to go drop this off with Boden,” he said grabbing a file, “I think you might need to see your friend out.” Cassie watched as Casey left with the file in his hand, she shook her head at the whole situation and left his room.

“Sorry I can’t stay longer, only a flying visit,” Luke smiled to a few of the guys in the common room, “Just look after her guys,” Luke smiled, before leaving the common room, Cassie guided him out of the firehouse.   
“I’m sorry Luke,” Cassie said quickly squeezing his arm as they stood outside,   
“You know where I am Cass, give me a call,” he gave a soft broken smile before turning and walking away. Her stomach knotted as she watched him walk away, all the feelings she once had running back, along side the hurt, the pain, and the thought of Matthew Casey. 

As she entered the kitchen she headed straight towards the coffee pot. She filled up her cup and sat on the table where the majority of everyone else sat. 

“Sorry your friend had to leave so quickly,” Herrmann said to Cassie, as he put down the paper he was reading, “he was just telling us about your dad, I didn’t know he was a firefighter too,” he added. Cassie’s breath hitched slightly, but she smiled.   
“Yeah, Captain Mullen, some man he was.” As she said that Casey walked into the room, smiling over at Cassie.


End file.
